


What You Deserve

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Toast of London
Genre: Face Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Steven knows what he must do.
Kudos: 5





	What You Deserve

Not too far in front of him was Ray bloody Purchess.

Steven grinded his teeth at this.

No matter what Ray always seems to one up him. Not this time.

"Ray bloody Purchess," Steven said to notify the other man that he was there.

Ray turned around. "Toast," he growled. He then removed his frown to a perilous grin that contorted his face. "To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Business," Steven simply said. He took quiet a few steps toward Ray. _This is it Toast. All you have to do is this one thing. _Steven took a deep breath and slapped Ray across the face. He walked away smiling. There was no doubt that he would have good dreams tonight.


End file.
